Hero Knight Breeding Program
"The Villain Slayers are just the start: We need to retreat from the Multiverse Wars, let the Human Race fight the Armada Invasion on their own. We will go Underground and breed the Next Generation of Heroes and when the War is over, we will rise up and rule Humanity with an Army of our own!" - James Fairbanks mentioning the HKBP in Multiversal Warfare The Hero Knight Breeding Program (referred to as the Hero Enclave later in the War Against the Villain Armada) is a newly introduced Faction within the Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe first mentioned by James Fairbanks during the events of War Of Heroes: Multiversal Warfare. As a successor to the Team of Heroes known as the Villain Slayers, James and Clementine Everett organized this Program in secret during the War Against the Villain Armada after the two had a child together after the Battle of San Francisco during the tail-end Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe. The HKBP was later revealed to the United Dimensions Coalition as The War of The Multiverse continued as The Villain Armada and The Hero Coalition continued their cataclysmic and destructive Conflicts. Retreating to a massive Underground Base below Maryland, United States, the Breeding Program attracted thousands of young Heroes who lost faith in the Coalition and saw the Hero Knights as the only group worthy of Governing Mankind. The HKBP seceded from The Hero Coalition in 2017 and later entered a Free-For-All Conflict between them, the Coalition and newly minted Faction known as The Villain Order. Ideology The Hero Knight Breeding Program is an important piece of the Villain Slayers' secretive and often morally justified ideology. The HKBP believes that regular Humans such as Soldiers, Government Officials and Civilians cannot properly govern themselves as Mankind (as Tyler Green says) "Has a terrible History of keeping Peace within The Multiverse and their own Worlds", and believes that Hero Knights (advanced Humans who served The Hero Coalition) were the only people in The Multiverse worthy of holding positions in Government and Military. This is perfectly quoted by Alex Fairbanks during the events of The Walking Dead: Mankind Falls... "Humanity has been at War with itself ever since its very Dawn. Nobody on Earth will ever be capable of keeping Peace within their own Species, they will fight and they kill and cause so much Destruction: The War Against the Villain Armada is a perfect testament to this fact. The Hero Knights on the other hand, us Clementine... We are purely at Peace with each other, and we will destroy the Armada to end all other Wars within The Multiverse. Now that you and James are going to have a child, that offspring will be a testament to my Words. The words of Truth, the only true words that will be right throughout Human History: The Hero Knights must retreat from this War, go Underground and begin a New Society, in order to let the Human Militaries fight the Armada themselves and then once our Heroes have been bred between us and our Army molded, we will rise from the Underground and establish our rule over the Human Race... And at last, there will be Peace." - Alex Fairbanks in The Walking Dead: Mankind Falls After the year 2017, the War Against the Villain Armada reached a cataclysmic stalemate as both The Hero Coalition and The Villain Armada were both beaten, Militarily exhausted and drained of Resources and the Villain Slayers (compiled of various Ubisoft-Pixar Protagonists) led a huge Coup Attempt against the Coalition High Command. Going Underground and into a gigantic Bunker in order to preserve their Faction, Clementine and James later enforced their Ideology on the other Heroes: This led to a massive spike in children bred by the Hero Knights within the Bunker (see 'Society' section for more details) and later made a massive Hero Army which followed the Ideology of the Hero Knights and the words of Alex Fairbanks seen above. Society "All Hero Knights within the Bunker are free to do as they please. I will not turn this Society into what William Carver envisioned, and the people of the Hero Knight Breeding Program will not be hindered in their Freedoms expect for one rule: We have to breed the Next Generation of Heroes, and form a strong Military Force to combat whatever weakened Faction is left when the War Against the Villain Armada above this Bunker ends!" - James Fairbanks on the Society of the HKBP The Society of the HKBP is highly based on the ideals employed by Clementine Everett during the events of The Walking Dead Season 2: Heavy enforcement of ideology if necessary (Clementine's insistence), a strong ruler who would lead a Faction against any threat (determination) and a fearless manner in the face of said threat (fearlessness against Carver and the Walkers). Overall the Breeding Program, while in their gigantic Underground Bunker, encouraged and upheld a Society based entirely on Freedom and Peace, with stability being a key factor in Clementine's rule within the Bunker while the War Against the Villain Armada raged destructively on the World above, with regular Humans left to defend themselves with only a dozen Hero Knights who disagreed with Clementine and James, who thought that Hero Knights should stay out of the War to ensure their Species survival. Hero Knights are described as a separate but biologically identical Species to Humans, and in the Underground Bunker, Clementine and James had only 1 unbreakable Law: All Hero Knights must breed the Next Generation of Heroes, in order to form a strong Military Force to move in towards Earth's Surface once the Multiverse Wars end and Colonize what remains of Earth (while also destroying Remnants of whichever Faction weakened by decades of War is left). Military